


Trouble Town

by Username17



Category: Tobin Heath/Alex Morgan - Fandom, talex - Fandom, woso
Genre: G!P, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username17/pseuds/Username17
Summary: Alex MorgN is a New York doctor that drunkenly accepts a job in the middle of nowhere in Alabama. Tobin is someone everyone in town loves and adores except Alex.Based on Hart of Dixie, have the exact same story but in preath called good ole southern loving
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Alex Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic so hopefully it doesn't suck. I have the exact same story but preath called good ole southern loving . Also I don't edit so theres going to be mistakes

Alex had no idea why she accepted a job in the middle of nowhere in Alabama of all places. She was a city girl that thrived off of the life of the city. She did not belong in the middle of the freaking state of Alabama for crying out loud but she had already accepted to work as the main doctor for a town called Guntersville. She honestly had no idea what she was getting herself into because from what she knew about southern living, it was the lifestyle for her. But she decided to start looking at the positive, maybe a break from the city is exactly what she needed. She had just ended a relationship and she was at least thrilled that she wouldn’t be running into them anytime soon. 

She had just gotten out of the airport as she flagged a taxi. The cab driver hopped out of the cab and helped Alex get her luggage into the car.  
“Where you headed to today ma’am?” the driver asked Alex through the rear view mirror. “Guntersville I'm the new town doctor”. Alex responded as she was trying to figure out if she had a phone signal in the middle of nowhere.  
The driver chuckled “you won’t get any signal till we get more down south, I’m kelley O’Hara by the way I live in Guntersville so maybe I’ll see you around”.  
With that Kelley started the car and began the 30 min drive to town. Alex watched out the window as farming fields and open areas began filling her window.  
“Wow there really isn’t anything out here” she thought to herself. Trying to stay positive she tried using her phone again but then soon realized there was no hope. 

Kelley pulled up to the address Alex gave. Alex thanked Kelley and went inside the town square's main building where she was meeting the mayor, Becky Sauerbrunn. Alex walked into the building thanking god that the building was air conditioned. She walked into what she believes is the waiting area where another figure was sitting. She plopped down in the chair and pulled her phone out. Cursing that she had a signal but it was taking forever for her emails to load. she was pulled out of her thoughts when a deep voice chuckled and said “baby you're not going to get any of that fancy signal out here”. “I need to check my emails to make sure I didn’t miss anything, why did I choose a small town of all places. Why didn’t I just stay in New York” Alex continues keeping her eyes to the screen choosing to ignore the person next to her. “Ahh a city girl, I see, think you're too good for good ole southern living, typical”. Just as Alex was about to respond the receptionist called them both back. 

Alex knocked on Becky’s office door and she heard a woman's voice say “come in”. She walked in and saw sophisticated looking women with long brown hair sitting behind the desk. Alex walks in and sits on the other side of the desk as the stranger leans against the wall next to the desk. 

“Oh you must be Alex Morgan the new doctor, I’m Becky Sauerbrunn Guntersville Mayor.” The women sitting behind the desk said. “Yes that's me” Alex said as she shook the woman's hand. They continued with discussing her contract and more All the while the stranger was still leaning against the wall watching everything happen.  
“Oh this is Tobin Heath, Tobin’s the town’s bartender and handyman and also your neighbor.” Becky told her.  
Christen took a deep breath already kinda annoyed with Tobin but continued to reach her hand out to shake it. Tobin took her hand, giving her a cocky smile “ didn’t have a chance to introduce myself to New York yet, she was just struggling with her phone” Tobin told Becky. Alex took a second to look at Tobin and take in all their features. Tobin has soft hazel eyes, large hands with strong bicep muscles that were strained against the white tshirt Tobin was wearing that outlined tobins abs. Alex had to do a double take to take in when it came to Tobins sharp jawline that would cut something. As much as she hated to admit it, Tobin was hot but she shook her head already getting that thought out of her head. The last alpha she dated was the one she drunkenly accepted a job in the middle of nowhere over. She was now far far away from that mess and she was not going to mess it up now. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Tobin said “I guess we’ll be seeing each other around” with that Alex responded “sure, it was great to meet you Becky. I’m going to head to my new place so I can get settled in '' she then turned back to Tobin with a “Heath” and head nod then walked off. “I’ll see you around New York!” Tobin shouted at her while she walked away.  
It was now 10pm and Alex was mostly settled into her small house. The house needed a lot of work so she already had the plan to go out and find a hardware store for new paint and maybe some better furniture. She was attempting to fall asleep but her lovely neighbor Tobin must have been having a party or something cause all she could hear was blasting country music and shouting. A couple hours passed and it was now 12:30 in the morning and the music was still blasting. Alex got up put a jacket on and marched over to her neighbors house to give Tobin a piece of her mind. She banged on Tobins door and waited. Tobin swings open the door shirtless with a video controller in one hand. Alex is taken

Christen wakes up the next morning with an aching back. The mattress that was originally in her house was as hard as a rock. Not to mention the humidity was starting to do a number on her hair. Once she finally was up and dressed she turned on her espresso machine she had shipped from New York and began to brew a cup. 

It was all going well until electrical sparks came flying from the wall and all her electricity went off. As the light were turning off she heard a distant shout from the house next door. Alex walked out to see yet another shirtless Tobin cursing as she headed to the fuse box that her and Alex shared. 

“What the heck did you do New York?” Tobin sighed as she took a look at the wires that were now smoking. “I was just trying to have a nice cup of coffee. But god forbid” Alex complained even though she should have known that her espresso machine would cause a fuse to blow. 

Christen stood watching Tobin (who was in a pair of boxer trunks that showed everything and robe that was wide open) as she attempted to get both of their power back on. “Jesus Doc, you’ve been here less than 24 hours and you're already starting trouble” Tobin winked with that same cocky smile that seemed to be plastered on her face all the time when she noticed Alex checking her out. Alex just gave a puff of annoyance before looking up and responding “well do you know how to fix this Heath or should I call the landlord”. 

As if on cue the cab driver Kelley O’Hara came out of nowhere. “Did the fuse box blow again? Man I knew I should’ve replaced it sorry about that Christen'' Kelley said. Alex was confused now, like where the heck Kelley came from out of no where. “Oh yeah I own this land” Kelley said as she saw the confusion on Alex's face. 

“Hey what about hey I’m sorry Tobin” Tobin argued now fully facing the other two. “What about a hey I’m sorry for blowing our power out?” She continued under her breath. 

Christen rolled her eyes but went along “I am sorry Tobin that I blew our power out” she said in an annoyed tone. “It’s alright baby, I was just messing with ya. But I have a few ideas on how you could make it up to me” Tobin winked at her. Just as Alex was about to respond to her as Kelley chimed in “Ignore her christen, and Tobin for god's sake close your robe. I am not one of you stupid bimbos that wants to see you all that” kelley says as she waves her hand infrint of Tobin . 

“Oh I know you don’t but I think some else does. don’t think I didn’t feel your eyes on me Doctor Morgan” Tobin says with a smirk as she closes her robe. Alex's cheeks began to blush realizing she had been caught. Alex quickly turned away with a “ughhhh you are so infuriating” that was directed to Tobin.  
Kelley jogs to catch up with Alex leaving Tobin to return to her own house.  
“Ignore her Christen, well Tobin is just a little..” Kelley begins “wells Tobins just Tobin” she chuckles. “She is harmless and everyone in town loves her. She’ll grow on you no matter how much she annoys you. I’ll get you a new fuse box later today and get Tobin to install it, Kelley said as she begins to walk away. 

“Hey Kelley!” Alex shouted just before Kelley was out of ears reach. “Would you mind driving me so I can pick up some new furniture and hopefully find a good renovator for the house.” Alex asked. “I’m sorry Alex but I have to drive my girl to the next town over for a court case” Kelley said “Ask Tobin I’m sure she wouldn’t mind driving you and also you won’t find anyone better to fix your house up than her” Kelley says already rushing away. 

Christen was going through her options when her thoughts were interrupted by Tobin. “So doc The whole fuse box needs to be replaced so we are going to be without power till Kelley gets a new one” Tobin says as she turns to walk away. “Wait! Tobin”christen curses that it has come down to this “can you take me To get some new furniture and maybe help me fix my house up”. “Yeah I can do that doc, it’s a date” Tobin winks at her before turning back walk away. “Be ready by 11 and wear a pair of those skimpy jean shorts you wore the other day you looked hot in those” Tobin shouted over her shoulder. 

Half an hour later, Alex found herself in the passenger seat of Tobins pick up truck. “Damn doc, you wearing the shorts I requested” Tobins smirks, taking in Alex's smooth legs. Alex wouldn't be completely lying if she said she didn’t wear the shorts on purpose for Tobin, she was also completely out of clean clothing and those shorts were the only pair of pants that did not have a stain on them. “Shut up before I make you” Alex huffed. “I know many ways you could make me shut up baby that I am not against” Tobin responds. “Ugh please can we just go” Alex responds as Tobin starts her truck and begins to head into town. 

A few hours later Alex and Tobin pulled into Alex drive way. Having successfully gotten a new bed, coach, and many other things Tobin helped her get the items in. Alex marvels at Tobins biceps at work as she watches Tobin carry item after item into her house. Tobin takes notice, smirks for herself, and pulls off her tshirt. From the corner of her eye as she works she watches Alex rake her eyes over her, moving her hand so her fingers trace her collar bone.  
Christen really hates to admit it but Tobin is going to be trouble for her. She can’t help get a little turned on as she watches Tobins muscles flex and then suddenly Tobins shiny, sweat glistening abs are infront of her. Alex snaps her eyes up to Tobins as she watches Tobin lick her lips as she looks into Tobins eyes. Alex gets pulled out of whatever she was experiencing from the sound of a bird chirping. “Enjoy the show” Tobin chuckles as she runs her hand through her hair. Alex's cheeks have to be red cause she feels the heat rising from them. Not only did she unashamedly ogle at Tobin but she was actually turned on. “Okay thanks for helping, you are good to go” Alex says quickly as she pushes Tobin out the door and quickly closes it. 

It is now a few weeks later. Alex has settled into her now freshly painted and furnished house and office as she tries to gain the trust of the people in town. After a long day she finds her way into the hotspot of the town. A small Restaurant and bar that seems to be the town's favorite spot. She walks up looking at the screen of her phone to the bar and tells the bartender that she wanted the largest glass of wine she could get. 

“Hard day baby girl? I could help you get rid of some of that stress” Alex snaps her head up to the voice. Of course she would run into Tobin. All she wanted to do was to unwind but instead she was stuck in front of Tobin. “Again Just give me the largest glass wine” Alex says not wanting to argue with Tobin. Tobin chuckles and just starts pouring into the biggest glass she could find.

Around an hour later. A very drunk Alex sat at the bar as a very amused Tobin watched “Alright doc I think it’s time for me to cut you off and get you home” Tobin said as she began closing the bar. She and Alex were the only ones left and she thought it would be best to make sure Alex made it back home safety. As she closes up the Restaurant she grabs a bottle of water hoping it would sober Alex up a little 

Christen was still drunk but was not as drunk as she had been now able to walk when they leave. Tobin hops into the driver's seat of her pick up trucks and begins to drive Alex home. 

Just as Tobin puts the car in park in front of Alex's home. Alex's lips come out of nowhere and on to Tobins. Shocked for a moment, Tobin begins to kiss back just as intense as Alex had. A few moments later Alex pulls away from Tobin, Tobin thinks she’s about to get out but instead she moves into Tobins lap. As Alex straddles and continues their make out session Tobin hands find their way on Alex's thighs then onto her has. Tobin pulls Alex's hips into her, she feels herself begin to get turned on. Tobins mouth find it’s way onto Alex's neck while simultaneously pulling Alex's hips down. Tobin can feel herself getting turned on slowly to the point where she could start getting hard soon. Alex's in absolute heaven, the alcohol, mixed with Tobins hands and mouth on her, while she grinds into Tobins front is making her wet. Alex let’s out a moan and that’s when She’s pulled out of her moment of ecstasy. She immediately pulls away and rushes off of Tobins lap on the verge of a freak out. “What’s up doc” Tobin says with a loopy grin her brain still in the fuzzy state from kissing. “Oh my god” Alex says shaking her head “I have actually hit rock bottom” she then turns to Tobin “This never happened Heath, I swear if you tell anyone” Alex begins. “Your all good doc” Tobin says the loopy-ness now gone and the smug grin back on. “You know where to find me if you want a part 2” Tobin says as Alex rushes out of the car. “That would never happen” Alex shouts just before she closes her front door. 

“Jesus” Alex says to herself. God Tobin was good at that. Tobins hands and mouth felt like magic. But Alex reminded herself that she was in this freaking town for a job and she didn’t need any distractions. 

Thankfully Alex was able to avoid Tobin for the most part in the last few weeks. Unfortunately for her that the avoiding did not last as long as she wanted it to. The two houses that Kelley owned that she was renting out to Alex and Tobin did not have their own personal kitchen. Thus meaning that all of them were forced to share one large, nice kitchen. Time was moving quickly for Christen, she had gotten to the small town of Guntersville around the beginning of April and it was already mid-july. She was now learning that mid-july was heat wave weather in Alabama and she was not prepared for it whatsoever. 

She had given up on trying to straighten her hair. After an hour of trying to straight it she just said “fuck it” and pulled in up into a ponytail and headed to the kitchen. Alex had been on her best behavior for the past few weeks after the whole Tobin incident. She’d been making friends slowly but surely in the town which meant seeing more of them and less of Tobin. Along with the time spent with getting to know her new friends, most of her time was spent at her office. She was quickly learning that with being a small town, there was not much doctor work to do except clean up and stitch cuts. Though she was busy, her mind just couldn’t get rid of the feeling of Tobin’s mouth and hand on her, it felt so good and it didn’t even include the feeling she got in her stomach when she thought what it felt like to grind down on Tobins starting to form hard. Her day dreaming came to an end when she walked into the kitchen to see a shirtless Kelley and her girlfriend Christen who fortunately had a shirt on, fixing breakfast. “God why does it have to be so hot here” Alex said as she takes a seat at the counter. “I feel you girl,” Christen said, walking around the counter to take a seat next to christen. Christen was the town's lawyer, Christen and Alex became friends quickly when they met a few weeks ago. “How long does this heat last?” Alex said, grabbing a glass of ice water, hoping it would cool her down a little bit. “It can last anywhere from a day to week” Kelley said as she began plating food on the counter. “Christen you might get busy during the heatwave, people in this town have a tendency of going a little crazy during heat wave season” Christen says. Kelley comes around the counter to stand between Christen 's legs while wrapping her arms around her waist “Yeah she’s right be doing some freaky stuff during this time” as she winks at Alex. Christen slaps kelley’s shoulder as she begins to blush, luckily for Alex, Tobin comes walking through the door and like Kelley she is shirtless. Alex begins to wonder if Tobin owns a shirt because the majority of the time she doesn’t have one on. “When did clothing become optional during breakfast” Christen and Alex say in unison. 

“Morning guys and since there's a heatwave ladies” Tobin says as she comes in and gives Kelley a fistbump. “This heatwave might be the worst one yet” Tobin continues as she walks over to where Alex is on the counter and stands next to her. “I know we were just telling Alex that her office is probably going to get busy since the heat really gets to people around this time” kelley says turning to Alex “people will literally use the heat as an excuse to do some crazy shit I wouldn’t be surprised if it hits you doc since you are new to it” Kelley says. “I don’t think so” Alex says “ Sure it might affect other people but I am not other people '' Alex says, trying her hardest not to check Tobin out. “The heat catches up to everyone,” Kelley says. Tobin turns to Alex “you know you could look at this as an opportunity” Tobin says as she moves to lean against the counter looking at Alex directly in the eye. “What is the one thing you’ve wanted to since you’ve gotten here that you haven’t done yet” Tobin asks in an almost seductive way. “Just go right ahead and do it” Tobin says. Alex eyes narrow as she gets an idea. As seductively as she can she takes her finger to traces Tobins lip area while looking Tobin in the eye. “There is this on thing I want to do. It kinda messy and wet though” she says as she continues tracing Tobins lips. “Oh yea and what would that be” Tobin chuckles with a grin. Alex stands ups and moves next to Tobin as she traces Tobin chest and looks up to her. “Do you want me to show you?” She asks seductively. All Tobin does is nod with a smirk. That smirk is fast go as she is soon covered in ice cold water from Alex dumping the water pitcher on her. Alex, Kelley, and Alex all laugh as Alex walks away from a drenched Tobin. 

Three days later and Alex is done with Alabama. The heatwave is still apparent and doesn’t seem to be letting up anytime soon. She’s standing in front of the fan in her house. She watches from her window as Tobin Cleans the leaves from out of the swimming pond. Alex walks outside to the edge of the pond. She sticks a toe into the water and god does it feel amazing. Her thoughts are interrupted by Tobins voice. “I’m done cleaning it if you want to take a dip.” Tobin says as she is in the prices of stripping off all her clothes leaving her just in a pair white underwear trunks. Alex let’s out a Yelp as she is is splashed from the water that flew when a Tobin jumped in. “Ugh Tobin you got me all wet” Christian complains. She had just gotten home from work and was still in her work outfit. Tobin swims over to her and climbs out. As Tobin gets out Alex is able to see all of Tobin and when she means all she means all. She can see Tobins dick perfectly through the soaking whiter underwear. She gulps as Tobin walks up to her unable to look away from Tobins large imprint or glistening wet abs. Tobin looks down and sees what Alex is looking at and smirks. “Baby I could make you wet another way” Tobin huskily says.Tobin leans down and whispers in Alex's ear “But from the look in your eye it seems like you already are”. Alex gulps not responding. Tobin just smirks “then turns around to head back to her house. Alex is stuck there for a few more seconds until she snaps out of it and heads back into her house hot in areas she hadn’t been before she saw Tobin. 

She had just closed the door to her house when she hears a knock. She opens the door thinking it was kelley but no it’s Tobin. She’s still her drenched white underwear as she pushes past Alex letting herself in. Alex closes the door confused and then Tobins lips are on hers. Tobin pushes her into the door roughly kissing. Things heat up as Tobin brings her hands under Alex's thighs lifting her up and pushing her into the door even more. Tobins lips find Alex neck as she nips and bites the area on Alex's neck under her hair. Alex moans unable and not wanting to stop Tobin. Tobin is pushing her dick into Alex's pant covered center but Alex can feel how hard and big Tobin is as she pushes back into Tobins cock. Still holding Christen, Tobin walks Alex over to her bed and set her down and climbs on top of Christen. Tobin let’s a good amount of her body weight down in Christen. Christening is a moaning mess Tobins quickly removes her pants and shirt leaving her in a pair of panties and a lacy bra. Tobin throws Alex's bra off and starts sucking on Alex's hard nipples. Alex swears she’s never been so turned on before she is soaking wet and Tobin hasn’t even touched her yet. She feels Tobin shift and take her parties off. she feels Tobins hard against her thigh and Tobins hand slowly moving towards her center. Just as Tobins hand is about to get to where Alex is begging for it to be she is jolted awake. 

Christen awakes in her bed with her own hand between her legs and in a sweat. All Alex can think is “oh my god I know I did not just dream that”. It felt so realistic to her and she is too turned on to stop. She runs her fingers through her folds letting out a moan. She arches her hips and begins to have a finger enter. Then two and then three fingers are in her and all Alex is thinking is about is Tobins dick that she had seen earlier that was so big inside her. With that thought Alex feels herself tighten around her fingers. A few seconds later she is letting out incoherent moans that included Tobins name as she cums all over her fingers. 

“Oh no no no...this can not be happening” Alex thinks to herself as she comes down from her high. “I can not be into Tobin”. 

Christen had treated a patient that came in her office drunk off his ass. The man wore a dirty t-shirt and jeans with a rugged beard and messy hair. She had to inject and IV to get the toxins out of his body. After multiple visits from this patient She had learned that the man was nicknamed Crazy Jeff. Apparently all Crazy Jeff would do is drink, smoke, and try to get his hands on whatever drugs he could. 

On yet another visit from Crazy Jeff, Alex put in an IV and let Crazy Jeff sleep it off. While Alex was waiting for Crazy Jeff to sober off, Christen came walking into the office. “Hey Alex what are you doing in a couple weeks, the fall party is happening and I was wondering if you wanted to get our nails done” Christen said in a cherry voice. “Yeah definitely” Alex responded. “Crazy Jeff is drunk again so I’m waiting for him to sober up, do you know if he has any family here to take care of him?” Alex asks. Christen 's facial features sadden and Alex knows she must have said something. “Yeah he does but they don’t regally communicate much, maybe a hello here and there. A whole bunch of drama went down between them and now they do their thing and crazy Jeff does his thing.” Christen says with a sad tone. Alex does not ask anymore as she turns her head to the sound of Crazy Jeff waking up. 

Time was passing quickly. It was already the beginning of fall but no one would ever expect it since it was still warm and apparently it stayed warm through the winter time. Guntersville was growing on her, she found herself in a good group of friends that included Kelley, Alex, and surprisingly Tobin. She had also become acquainted with many town people like the town pharmacist named Michael, The schools science teacher named Laura , Zach the gym teacher and his wife Julie who was a waitress at the Restaurant and bar Tobin worked at. Her time was spent either at the office or with friends. 

A couple weeks later the day for Alex and Christen to go get their nails done arrived. Julie and Laura joined them at the nail salon to get their nails done for the town's fall party too. The party was an annual event where people would welcome fall in with pumpkin pies, cider and fall activities like corn mazes While The group of ladies were gossiping about the town's hottest tea when Christen mentioned that Michael Johnson the towns pharmacists had his hopes on asking Alex out. “What is this Alex, middle school?” The group laughed “no of course not but Michael is hot and just about every woman in town with eyes wants him”. Julie and Laura chimed in agreement with Alex. “If I weren’t married I would take a serious consideration at that man, he is not only good looking but smart too” Julie said. Christen hummed in agreement. Alex rolls her eyes “well not every woman with eyes cause I don’t want him”. “Oh come on Alex there has to be someone who has caught your eyes, you’ve been here what, 3 or 4 months there has to be someone. Alex shakes her head no. “Well your missing out girl” Laura said. Speaking of, you know who I got an eye on recently” Laura said with a smirk. “Who?!?” All the ladies gushed loudly. “Tobin, like on my god is she hot, so so sexy like whenever I see her working on her truck it’s like ugh, like the muscle, the abs, the tight white T-shirt it’s just sooooo satisfying.” Laura said with frantic hand motions. “And that doesn’t even include the things I’ve heard about her in bed, I heard the skills she has in the bedroom is like no one” Laura continued. “Oh my god are you going to try to hook up with Tobin, I mean you probably wouldn’t have to try at all, cause if you do, you have to share the deets girl. Cause I’ve heard the same things'' Julie responded. 

Christen remained quite during the conversation, she still wasn’t sure exactly how she felt about Tobin but she did feel a twinge of jealousy of the thought of Laura hooking up with Tobin. “Wait! Christen didn’t you sleep with Tobin highschool?!” Julie said turning to Alex. “Ugh, you really bring up the past” Christen said with her face in her hands, turning red. “Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that, you and Tobin were together for a while before Kelley right?” Laura asked. “Yeah we were together a long time ago, and yes have slept with Tobin” Christen said looking a little less embarrassed. Christen turned to Alex “me and Tobin dated in high school for around a year” Christen explains knowing Alex is new. “We broke up senior year, it was mutual both of us knew the relationship wasn’t going anywhere and that the only reason we were still together was because it was good sex” Christen said as she emphasized the good sex part. Laura squealed “Alex I need the deets, I need to know what I would be getting myself into”. 

Alex rolled her eyes but continued “Fine. But I want to begin by saying I am in love Kelley and that all of what I’m describing are feelings that are in the past” The girls waved their hands to say okay. Alex wasn’t sure if she wanted to hear about how good Tobin was in bed considering her current situation involving dreams but she stayed. “Tobin was mind blowing” Christen began off “I mean kelley is way above good but Tobin, Tobin was incredible. Like the things she can do with her tongue, her hands, ugh and don’t even get me started on what she can do with little Tobin, I mean you can’t really call it “little”, but god the skill Tobin has”. Christen said as all the girls were hooked “all I have to say is that Tobin Heath will easily satisfy a girl's needs. Easily and quickly”. The girls' nails were done by the time they stopped gossiping about Tobin and were already beginning a conversation on something else as they walked out. Alex though was still stuck on the topic of Tobin. 

The fall party finally came around. Tobin and Kelley were waiting in the kitchen area for Christen and Alex to finish up getting ready. Christen and Alex finally came a few minutes later. Kelley was already complementing Christen before she hit the last step. Tobin on the other hand was silent as her throat dried up a little when she saw Christen. Alex was wearing a white flowy shirt that hung off her shoulder, short, tight jean shorts, and a pair of brown boots. Tobin snapped out of her thoughts as Alex cleared her thoughts. Alex blushed looking at Tobin a little shy, that made Tobin smirk. “damn doc you look good” confidence back like it never left. That made Alex smirk a little. Kelley held her arm out for Christen to grab a hold of “shall we go m’lady” Kelley asked. Tobin looked at her arm out for Alex to grab onto repeating what kelley had just asked Christen but Alex just rolled her eyes and walked off leaving Tobin to shake her head and sigh “damn”. 

The four of them arrived at the party that was already packed. Julie and Laura were already 2 hard ciders in and dancing on the makeshift dance floor. Laura and Michael seemed to have forgotten their goals for the night as Laura was grinding into Michael. A sense of almost relief washed off Alex as she learned that

A) She would not be having to reject Michael tonight  
and  
B) Laura wouldn’t be hooking up with Tobin tonight. 

Kelley, Alex, Tobin, and Alex headed to the bar and each threw back a shot of tequila. Once the shot is taken Christen yells over the music “let’s dance” as she grabs Kelley’s arm and drags her to the dance floor. Alex gets another shot before she drags Tobin the the dance floor near Their friends. Alex stops then turns to face Tobin as she moves to the sound of the music.A few moments later the effects of the alcohol begins to hit as Alex turns around and presses her ass against Tobin. Tobin immediately grabs her hips and begins to grind into Alex's back as Alex presses back. Alex can feel Tobins hot breath on her neck as she reaches up to wrap her arms around Tobins neck so Tobin can lower her face to her neck. Alex and Tobin both are turned on as Tobin begins to press her mouth against Alex's neck. The only thing Alex can think of is how Christen told them about how good Tobin was in bed. Alex begins to back even more into Tobins front as Tobins hands tighten around her hips. The grinding and Tobins mouth on her neck causes her to let out a moan That is silent to everyone but Tobin can feel the vibration. Tobins slowly moves her mouth from Alex's neck up to her ear as she seductively asks “do you want to get out of here doc?” Alex turns around and wraps her arms around Tobins neck to pull her down so she could whisper yes into Tobins ear but is interrupted when the music suddenly stops and someone shouts “Crazy Jeff is trying to jump from the Town building again”. No one acts surprised and Tobins facial expression immediately changes. Everyone begins to head over to the Town building. 

When they get there they see Crazy Jeff standing on the ledge of the town building. Alex begins to freak as she begins to shout to Jeff not to jump. She turns her head and Tobin is gone and then she notices that no one is freaking out. “Come on Jeff you not going to do it” someone says. “Yeah come one Jeff you’re causing poor Doctor Morgan to freak out” says another. “I swear I’m going to do it” crazy Jeff slurs as he almost slips. Everyone’s exhales in relief when they realize he didn’t fall. Then out of no one Alex sees Tobin on the roof. 

“Come on Jeff, your freaking everyone out” Tobin says as she cautiously makes her way to where he is. Jeff shouts again “I’m going to do it”. “Come on dad, I’m right here all we gotta do is back down together” Tobin says quietly and calmly. That hits Alex as she immediately turns to Christen and says “what Tobin’s dad is crazy Jeff”. “Yeah” Christen says sadly “Tobin’s mom died when she was 12 and Jeff completely lost it. He started drinking, drugs, not coming home and then all of that escalated to situations like this' ' Christen says as attention turns back to Tobin who is still trying to get crazy Jeff down. “Come on Jeff come down before you hurt yourself” Tobin reasons with him. “No I’ll only come down if you do it” Jeff argues. Christen turns to Alex as she says “Tobins been talking Jeff off of the ledges for years now. I think the first time she had to was when a few months after her mom died. It was so sad she had just lost her mom and then she was having to try to stop her dad from trying to himself. It’s become a yearly thing unfortunately” Christen says quickly. “Do it Tobin and I’ll come down”, “I’m not going to do it” Tobins says. Jeff begins to leave forward and Tobin breaks out singing more like talking with a rhythm, some song and Crazy Jeff begins to join in. Tobin then pulls him back to the center of the building and brings him down. 

Later after the party Alex walks over to Tobins house seeing that the lights were on. “Hey Tobin” Alex says with a small wave “What’s up doc” Tobin responds as she sets down a beer bottle. “How are you doing? I didn’t know Jeff was your dad” Alex says quietly. “Yeah well I’m not really a fan of associating myself with the crazy guy in town” Tobin sadly chuckles as she takes another sip from her beer bottle. “I’m sorry Tobin,” Alex says, not really sure what she is apologizing for at this point. “It’s all good doc. The stuff with my dad happened a long time ago. Now all i gotta to is stop his yearly attempts of jumping” Tobin says as she stands up from leaning on the railing of her deck. “Oh okay well I just wanted to come check on you” Alex says as she looks Tobin in the eyes. “Thanks doc” Tobin responds with a sad smile on her face. Alex leans up and presses a gentle kiss on Tobins cheek. “Night Tobin” Alex whispers as she turns to walk back to her place.


	2. Part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has a bunch of chapters in it

Chapter 5

Tobin and Alex's relationship changed after that night. Alex's view of Tobin changed from thinking Tobin was just another cocky, self centered, alpha that only had her muscles going for her to pretty much the opposite. Since the whole Jeff incident, Alex and Tobin began spending a lot more time together. Though Tobin put on her typical carefree attitude and kept the flirtatious comments directed to Alex, Alex could see past that. Alex was now beginning to see why the town loved Tobin, Tobin really was a genuinely good person. She watched as Tobin would volunteer to help with various projects people needed help with, the way she was when the kids of the town would ask her to join in on their pick up soccer games, and the way Tobin handled each situation with her dad. Tobin really did have a good heart and Alex was beginning to realize that Tobins whole attitude with the cockiness and stuff was just a shield to her real emotions. 

Alex comes into the bar after a long day. It was nearing back to school time for the kids of the town and all of them were needing to get their vaccinations. This meant that Alex spent the last 10 hours listening to the screams and cries of kids. Alex plopped down at the bar and Tobin already had Alex's giant wine glass out. Alex waved her off, “I need something stronger than that after the day I just had”. Tobin chuckles as she pours the doctor a glass of whiskey and pushes it towards her. Alex looks at the glass as she brings it to her lips as she takes a sip. Her face scrunches up as the whiskey burns the back of her throat. Tobin just laughs thinking that that had to be the cutest thing she’s witnessed. “You know Alex, you should know that the best way to unwind isn’t to drink,” Tobin says. “Yeah and what’s that '' Alex asks too tired to see that she’s walked right into a trap. “You just need some good ole southern loving baby” Tobins says with a smirk “just a good fuck and you’ll be glowin and I’d be happy to provide it for you”. “No” Alex says immediately, Alex would never tell Tobin this but she was definitely debating it. She’s been so stressed lately and maybe a hook-up with Tobin was what she needed, maybe just just needed to let loose. “Well you know where I am if you ever need that prescription filled” Tobin shouts as Alex leaves. 

Tobin would never admit it, but she really had begun to take a likening in the doc. Alex was the only girl that had ever rejected Tobins many offers for sex. Tobin blames it on like the “chase” but Tobin actually was enjoying Alex's company. They had a real conversation that night when her dad had tried to jump and she knew that Alex actually did care. 

Kelley and Tobin were sitting in the game room that was connected to the community kitchen area playing video games. “Hey Tobs, what’s going on with you and the doc” kelley asked as they both starred at the tv screen as they both fired shots to the opponents. “Nothing” Tobins says not really paying attention to what Kelley was asking. “Really cause it doesn’t seem like nothing. Christen and I saw the dancing and other stuff during the fall party” kelley continues “Alex almost went home with you. And then these past few weeks you and her been hanging out a lot more” Kelley says pausing the game. “I know you were a little jealous when you heard Michael wanted to ask her out and that’s why you stuck with Alex the whole night” Kelley said. “It’s nothing Kelley” Tobins says. Tobin had never really been one to talk about her feelings and was really not wanting to have this conversation. Kelley gives Tobin a look “fine I guess I kinda like her that goes beyond wanting to just fuck her” Tobin says as she just wants to get this conversation over with at this point. “You should tell her Tobs, Her contract is only for a year but if you tell her that may change. And for what it’s worth I’m pretty sure she likes you too” kelley says I’m serious tone. “Wait really, how do you know she likes me” Tobin asks. “Christen and her hang out a lot of Christen's been noticing things” Kelley says. Kelley can literally see Tobins head churning and decided to change topics. “Hey I think I ‘m going to propose to Christen” Tobins head snaps to face Kelley “for real bro that’s great you guys have been together forever” Tobin says as she gives Kelley a fist bump. “Yeah I already got her parent’s blessings and bought a ring so now it’s just the actual proposing part” Kelley says. I have a few ideas so be ready for the announcement” Kelley’s says with a smile ash she unpauses the game. 

A few days later Christen and Alex are at their favorite little cafe getting coffees and catching up after both having super busy weeks. “Okay so I have been waiting patiently for a few weeks now but you haven’t said anything so I’m just going to come out and ask...what was going on with you and Tobin at the fall party?” Christen asks. Alex's eyes get wide and she begins to blush as she looks down, finding her finger super interesting all the sudden. “Oh my god! Do you You like Tobin” Christen asks. “Oh my god you do, you like Tobin” Christen squeals. “Kelley was right” Christen says to herself. “Wait what do you mean kelley was right” Alex asks. “Oh well kelley was telling me the other night about a conversation her and Tobin may or may not have consisted of Tobin admitting feeling for a certain doctor” Christen says with a wink. “Wait tobin said she liked me”’Alex says quickly. “Oh I think I said too much” Christen says as her brain begins to catch up with her mouth. “Christen” Alex says, still waiting for an answer. “All i have to say it that it is hard for Tobin to admit her feelings towards anyone” Christen says “so I would go talk to her, it might take a little work but that’s the only way you’ll know”. Christen then gets up to pay “just talk to her Christen” she says as she says goodbye. 

A few days later So many things were going through Alex's head as she paced back and forth in the kitchen as she waited for her food to finish heating up. She means this in the nicest way possible but her and Tobin literally have nothing in common. Tobin is nice and all but she doesn’t have much of a career, she is super carefree, and pretty much all she and Tobin do is bicker. Her thoughts are interrupted, what’s up doc” Tobin says as she comes through the door with the brand new call of duty game in hand. “Oh Um... I’m just waiting for my food to heat up” Alex says awkwardly. “Oookay'' Tobin says skeptically. She’s about to ask Alex why she is being so weird when Christen comes shouting with Kelley closely behind her through the door. “Guys guess who’s getting married” Christen squeals to Alex as she holds out her finger that has the ring on it. Christen and Alex squeal together while Tobin gives Kelley a fist bump with a “nice man”. Christen turns to Alex “Hey I know you’ve only been here for like 5 months but would you be my maid of honor you’ve honestly turned into one of my best friends” Christen says. “Oh my god of course I will'' Alex says as the two of them engross in a whole conversation about color themes. Kelley turns to Tobin ``best man?” Kelley asks. Both of them had already known whenever each of them were going to get married they were each other’s best man. They’d been best friends since they were babies. “Yeah of course dude” Tobin responds as she gives Kelley a bro hug”congrats dude” The four of them gather in the kitchen and continue talking. 

Alex and Christen spent the following weeks going crazy when it came to planning the wedding since Kelley and Christen had decided on a date that was only 2 months away. Kelley and Christen were wanting to do a winter wedding which in Guntersville meant wedding during a time when it wouldn’t be above 80 degrees. Kelley and Tobin on the other hand weren’t as stressed. Tobin was planning the bachelor party with kelley having to remind her no strippers and anything of the sorts. Tobin reluctantly agreed and actually planned just one big bachelor/bachelorette combined party. 

Tobin and Alex told Christen and Kelley about the idea and they absolutely loved it. After some more discussion they decided to have the party in the barn on Kelleys property because of the size. “Yeah the barn would be a great venue, all you’ll need is some table, chairs, lights, a speaker, and people to come and it would be a great party. Kelley and Christen really liked the joint party idea mostly because it meant they wouldn’t have to spend anytime apart but also they knew it might give Tobin and Christen some time to talk. Unfortunately though most of the “talking” Tobin and Alex would be doing is arguing. 

The joint bachelor/bachelorette party seemed like a good idea at the time until Tobin and Alex found out that they would be having to spend a lot of time together. The time length wasn’t the issue, the issue was that they couldn't go an hour without bickering and arguing with each other. Tobin would set the venue up one way and then Alex would tell her it was all wrong and change it, and vice versa. “Oh my god Alex, why would you have food tables in two different places” Tobin complains as she moves one of the food tables back to where she has originally put it. “Because it was a tight space if we wanted to have lines from both sides but whatever” Alex says. Alex and Tobin had about had it with each other. They had spent the last month preparing for this party and it had come down to the week of so they were setting up the venue. 

It was a night before the party and Tobin and Alex had surprisingly gotten everything down despite the constant bickering they had going on. The only thing they had left was to put the sign up, hang a few lights around the barn, and bam party venue was down. While Tobin got busy with hanging lights in various areas of the barn Alex started on hanging the sign. Tobin was getting through with hanging the lights up, and looked over at Alex who hadn’t even hung one side of the sign yet. Tobin got down from her latter and walked over to Alex “hey doc do you want some help with that” she asked. “No it's fine I got it” Alex huffed out. Alex really didn’t want to ask Tobin for help because she was afraid Tobin would just throw it in her face. Alex got to the top of the latter letting her hands slowly move away from the latter as she stood to try to reach where the sign was supposed to go. All the sudden Alex loses her balance and begins to fall back, luckily for her the latter wasn’t that tall, maybe 6ft tops and Tobin was right there to padden her fall. “Oh my god Tobin are you okay, I am so sorry” Alex lets out as she examines if Tobin was injured due to Alex wiping out on her. “All good doc” Tobin huffed out as she got to her feet “just let me put up the banner please though”. “Okay, sorry again” Alex says timidly as she watches Tobin put the sign up with ease. 

“I can’t believe we actually got it done” Alex says as she and Tobin admire the work they had put in to turn a dirty barn into a very nice party venue”. Tobin gives her a look and says “really?” “yes really I was actually concerned we would’nt get it done but also thank you for being patient with me I know I can be anal sometimes I just like to make sure everthings perfect” Alex says as she looks down. Tobin looks at Alex and smiles “for what its worth doc, despite the arguing I had fun working with you and maybe we are actually make a halfway decent team” Tobin says as she lightly bumps into Alexs side. Alex and Tobin just look at eachother for a a few second, nods then says “its getting a little late and we got a big day tomorrow” She says as she walks out of the barn. 

“Man I should have told her,” Tobin says to herself as she shuts off the power barn. Tobin really does like Alex, it had taken her a while to admit it but after a few talks with Kelley she decided the only way to know how Alex feels is by having a conversation with Christen. Though she wasn’t even sure if it would work out between them she was willing to give it a shot. Alex however had her brain going a hundred miles per hour. She did like Tobin, she really did but she had major doubts on whatever they had actually working out. For heaven sakes they couldn’t go a single night without bickering while they were setting up. Their time together had made it clear that they were two very different people, but she was still drawn to Tobin. Even if Alex was up to giving it a try with Tobin, what Tobin has done that says she even thinks about Alex in that way. 

The next night arrived quickly as both parties had spent the day away from each other. Christen, Alex and Ali spend the day pampering at the spa then getting ready for the party. While on the other side of town Kelley, Tobin, Ashlyn were all down at the lake fishing, and drinking beers till the time of the party. Both parties arrived at the same time, which was before more people who hadn’t been invited to the events prior showed up. Once everyone arrived the festivities began. Everyone was dancing and having a good time when all the sudden the power shut off and the music stopped. Alex looked around to try to find Tobin to figure out what was wrong when all the sudden a light turned on towards the front of the makeshift stage and Hot in Herre by Nelly began blasting. Kelley, Tobin, and Ashlyn came out and began dancing. They had Christen sit in a chair as Kelley began dancing on her. The crowd cheered as Kelley continued with Tobin and Ashlyn as background dancers. After the song finished up, the party resumed with regular dancing. Ali and Alex came up to the front to join the other four as the began to dance. 

Once again Alex was dancing with Tobin but right as Tobins hands were about to reach for her hips she slipped away saying that she was getting another drink. Tobin didn’t mind much, a she was already tipsy from the beer earlier as well as the shot she had taken when she got here. Alex goes straight to the bar to take a shot of liquid courage. When she returns to the area where her friends are She sees Tobin still there dancing and heads to her. “Hey you came back doc, I thought you had gotten tired of me” Tobin says into her ear. “I said I was just going to get a drink” Alex responds sexily into Tobins ear. Tobin leans back to look Alex in the eyes sensing a change in the mood. Tobin looks Alex up and down, Alex is wearing this tight black dress accentuates her curves with a pair of heals that brings her up to a little under Tobins height. While Tobin is checking Alex out, Alex does the same, Tobin was wearing a balck suit, with a white shirt, and balck tie. It was a simple outfit but Alex thought it was so sexy, She had never seen Tobin in anything other than her normal jeans or shorts and an old t-shirt.  
Tobin leans in to Alex and says into her ear “you look really good doc”. This gives Alex the shivers as she turns around and presses her backside into tobins front. Tobin get the hint and grabs her hips as they begin dancing. Things are beginning to get hot for the both of them when Tobin moves her face into the back of Alex's neck and leaves a soft kiss on it.They continue this with Tobins mouth staying longer and longer on Alex neck until Alex finally turns around, looks Tobins in the eyes for a moment, then grabs her hand and drags her out of the barn. Christen and Kelley watch from the side as they smirk to each other and continue dancing.

“Where are we goin-” Tobin can’t even finish because Alex lips are on hers as she is pushed against the outside of the barns wall. It takes Tobin a minute but she begins to deepen the kiss as Alex wraps her arms around her neck. Tobin pulls away, and looks Alex in the eyes as she blurts out “I really like you”Alex smiles back at her as she giggles a little “ I really like you too” she says as she leans back in to kiss Tobin. With her confidence back Tobin flips the around and pushes Alex so her back is against the barn wall and brings her mouth to Alexs neck. As Alexs hands move to thread through Tobin’s hair, Tobins hands trail down Alexs torso, past her waist, to Alexs ass as she gives it a little grab. Tobins hands and mouth on her causes Alex to moan as her hips buck up into Tobin. “My house” Alex huffs out. She wants to move this indoors before the party ends and they become the talk of the town. Tobin doesn't even respond as she leads the way to Alexs house.

As Alex reaches into her purse in an attempt to find her keys, Tobins moves in behind with her hands grabbing on to Alex's hips and mouth on her neck. Alex signs in content as she is really struggling to find her keys and open the door because of Tobins mouth. SHe is finally able to get the door open and Tobin doesnt even give her a chance to close it as her back hits the door as Tobin pushes her against it. Tobins hands and mouth are back on Alex and Alex is in heaven. She almost loses it as she moans when Tobin pushes her front into Alexs , and Alex can feel Tobins hard dick beneath her pants. Tobin hands trail her thighs and under them as she lifts Alex up and Alex wraps her legs around her. Tobin walks them over to the bed and gently lays Alex down and crawls between Alex's spread legs. Tobin hovers above Alex as Alexs wraps her arms around Tobins neck to pull her down. As they kiss Alex feels Tobin asking for an entrance which she gladly accepts with moaning. Tobn lets her bodyweight fall onto Alex and Alex lets out a whimper and moan. “Fuck Tobin” is all she can say as she can barely comprehend anything. She is so turned on with Tobin hard cock grinding into her mixed with Tobins hands and mouth. Alex honestly thought she could come right there and then with delicious pressure on her core. 

Tobin sits for second as Alex whimpers, wanting Tobins hard body back on her. “Can I take this off?” Tobin asks as she tugs on Alexs dress. Alex just nods and moans as Tobin rips the dress off so Alex is left in a lacy bra and panties. Tobin looks down and sees that Alex is already soaking through her panties and smirks. Tobins leans back down as her mouth hovers over Alexs nipples that are still covered by her bra. Alex reaches to Tobins shirt and begins to under button it and throw it with her dress.. Her hands goes to Tobins rock hard torso as Tobin leans back in to kiss her. “Tobin” Alex whines as Tobin sucks her nipples from the cover of her bra. Tobins leans up and Alex takes it upon herself to remove her own bra. Tobins eyes darken even more as she sees Alex hard nipples, they are just asking to be sucker. Tobin slowly lowers her mouth to Alexs nipples as she keeps eye contact. Alex whines and whimpers as she watches Tobin suck and bite on her sensitive niplpes. Tobins begins grinding into Alex again with her mouth still on Alexs breast. “Tobin...I need more” Alex says in a breathy whimper. Tobin stands up and unbuckles her belt and slips on her pants and trunks. 

Alexs watches Tobin with foggy eyes, as she feels herself get even more wet as she takes a look at Tobin naked for the first time. Tobins 6-packs on full display, her strong calf muscles, and what had to be at least an 8 inch dick. Tobin pulls Alexs soaked panties off as she climbs back on Tobin. Tobin continues to tease Alex by sucking on her nipples and her fingers just missing where Alex wants them most. “Tobin don’t tease” Alex whimpers “I need you”. Tobin moves her fingers down to Alex wet folds and Alex leats out a moan. “Fuck” Alex moans a little louder and arches as Tobin pushes two fingers into her. Tobin get a rhythm going and she can feel Alex is close. She brings her mouth to Alexs clit and begins to suck That 's all it takes for Alex to come. “Fuck tobin” Alex curses as Tobin helps her ride out her orgasm.

As Alexs breathing begins to even out She pulls Tobin up for a kiss. Alex lets out a whimper and bucks her hips as she feels Tobins dicks sit between her folds as they kiss. Tobin begins grinding into Alexs wet pussy as Alex moans needing more. “Tobin I need you to fuck me” Alex almost begs as her arousal returned. Tobin stands up as her dicks leaves Alexs folds she whimpers. “Do you have a condom” Tobin asks as she grabs her wallet to check. “Aha” Tobin says as she pulls a condom out of her wallet opens it up quickly and slides it on. Tobin crawls between Alexs legs again and begins to rub herself between Alexs folds. “Tobin…please...fuck me” Alex whimpers and bes as Tobin rubs her dick against her clit. 

Tobin reaches for Alexs hand and wraps her hand around Tobins dicks. Tobin hisses from Alexs touch. Alex lines tobins head up to her wet entrance and has Tobin push her head through her opening. “Shit Tobin” Alex moans as she wraps her arms around Tobins neck. Tobin begins to slowly thrust in waiting for Alex to get comfortable. Once she was in and Alex was okay she began thrusting. “ Alex arches off of the bed and arms reach around Tobin as she scratches her nails down Tobins back. “Fuckkkkk” Alex almost screamed as Tobin wrapped Alex's legs around her and angled her hips so she hit a spot that made Alex almost come instantly. Tobin brings Alexs legs up to her chest and throws them over her shoulders making Tobin go even deeper. “Shit..fuck...I’m going to come again” Alex moans loudly. “Me too” Tobin says “god you pussy is so tight” Tobin says as she opens Alex up even more. “You're such a good girl.. So good” Tobin says and that makes Alex lose it. Feeling Alex clench around her dick makes Tobin come as they come at the same time. Tobin’s thrusts slow down as she helps them ride out their orgasm. Tobin collapses on top of Alex as she gently pulls out. “Fuck can I taste you” Tobin says as she leans in to kiss Christen. “Too sensitive’ Alex says, still trying to catch her breath. “Maybe tomorrow” Tobin says as she kisses Alex again. Alex cuddles up on Tobins chest and begins to fall asleep “yeah tomorrow” she says as she drifts asleep. 

Chapter 6

Alex moaned and leaned back into the body behind her when a hand softly massaged her breast. It wasn’t until she physically felt something long rub into her ass that her eyes snapped open. The hand and body that Alex thought she was dreaming of ended up being very real as she slowly turned her neck, “no no no no '' Alex thought to herself as she was met with a dead asleep naked tobin. Alex looked down at herself under the sheets “shit'' Alex thought to herself. Alex really did not have a lot to drink last night so she couldn’t blame the alcohol on her reckless actions. Tobin really was incredible in bed and had given Alex a number of mind blowing orgasms, and sure you could say that Alex was beginning to actually enjoy Tobins presence but the self sabotage was getting the best of her. “Her and Tobin would never work out” Alex thought, they were literally two completely different people who literally argued every time they had a conversation. By the time Tobin began to slowly awaken Chirsten had made up her mind that “this'' was never happening again. 

“Morning” Tobin rasped out still half asleep as she attempted to pull Alex in for a kiss.

Immediately Alex jumped out of her bed and covered herself with the bedsheets. 

“Alright last night was fun and all -” Alex began as she was cut off when she remembered that Tobin was butt naked and she had just taken all the covers.

“Yeah last night was fun” Tobin said with a loopy smile

Alex tossed one of the blankets that was not covering her on to Tobin is an attempt to cover Tobin up “Yeah but this” She says as she waves her hand between her and Tobin “is never happening again”.

“Aww come on Chris I thought we enjoyed ourselves last night” Tobin says

“Yeah but that is all it was Tobin,. Is a one night stand. We would literally never work out” Alex begins not seeing the frown that appears on Tobins face.

“We are literally two completely different people, we literally just argue all the time. Not to even mention that you are you and I am me and that explains a whole lot” Alex continues this time looking at Tobin who replaces her frown with her smirk before Alex could see her disappointment. 

“Your right doc. I ain’t looking for a relationship. I just wanted to bone you, my chase is over” Tobin says with a smirk as she stands up and begins to get dressed. 

Alex was hurt by Tobins response because she really did like Tobin and she thought Tobin liked her too but she knew realistically they would never work out. Alex doesn’t say a word as she watches Tobin get dressed and walk out the door without a word leaving Alex to sit in her thoughts. Did she do the right thing, Alex can’t help but think to herself.

As Tobin walks back to her house she can’t help but feel hurt. She let her wall down and took a chance on showing real emotion towards someone she thought felt the same way she did just to be told it was a one night stand. Of course though Tobin couldn’t show weakness, thats what her life as an alpha had taught her and she wasn’t about to let Alex see her even more vulnerable than she already has. Tobin was willing to take a chance on Chirsten, and that said a lot because she was not one to open up to people, Ever since her mom died and her dad had gone completely psycho, Tobin had to step up. Tobin had become an adult the day her mom died and then after that her dad tried to jump off a building. After her dad had tried to jump multiple times, Tobin began keeping her emotions in check because if she didn’t it would end her too. 

“Oh my god so how was it” Christen squealed as she and Alex met up for lunch. 

“Was it good, are you too a thing now, are you guys-” Christen begins asking before she is cut off by Christen.

“It was a one night stand Christen thats it, me and tobin agreed on it” Alex says as she takes a bite out of her sandwich. 

Christen doesn’t say anything about Tobin because she knows how hard it must have been for Tobin, she knows Tobin doesn’t let people near her heart really and Alex was the first one in years that she had just to be let down. 

“Really cause you guys seemed to be hitting it off last night” Christen says 

“Yep” Alex says, “enough of about that, what did you and kelley think about your party” Alex asks knowing that Christen is going forget what they were talking about and move on to that. 

Other side of town with Kelley and Tobin*

Tobin and kelley were on the other side of town working on fixing Kelleys car. 

“So you and Alex bang” Kelley ask as she works on something in the hood of the. 

“Yep” is all Tobin responded as she was still underneath the car

“You guys sure looked cozy last night at the party is all I’m saying, are you guys a thing now” Kelley pushes already feeling the resistance from Tobin

Tobin huffs as she pushes herself out from underneath the car. “Look kelley, yeah I said I liked her, I told her, we fucked, then she called it a one night stand,” Tobin says in a neutral tone. 

“I don’t think I actually liked her, to be honest, I think it was just the chase” Tobin continues. As she slides back under the car.

Kelley just rolls her eyes. “Tobin all I’m saying is that the way you two were acting last night didn’t seem one night standish, I’m pretty sure she is into you” Kelley says “She has a tendency of over-thinking things”.

“It's whatever” Tobin says as she tightens the bolt with a wretch. “I’m over “ she says from underneath the car. What Kelley can’t see is the hurt face Tobin is wearing from underneath the car as she says that. 

Alex walks into the bar, and orders her glass of wine like she normally does. What Alex does not expect is to see Tobin and Laure chatting it up on the other side of the bar. They are both leaning in close as they quietly talk to each other. Laughing and looking like they are having a nice time. Alex can’t help but feel a little jealous even though she is the one who originally told Tobin that it was just a one night stand. 

Just as Alex was finishing up her drink, Michael comes in and stands next to her.

“Hey Alex, how have you been” Michael asks with a genuine smile 

“I’ve been good, its just been a long day, you probably understand since you have probably been the one filling all the prescriptions I’ve been writing” Alex laughs. 

“Hey Alex can I buy you a drink?” Michael sweetly asks. Alex nods her head yes and they get into conversation. 

An hour later, the bar had around 5 more minutes till closing and only a few people remained which included Tobin, Laure, Alex, and MIchael. Tobin had truly been enjoying her conversation with Laure. She honestly couldn’t see anything more than sex with her. She hated to admit it but she was still hung up on Alex, she hadn’t felt this way about someone in a long time but she knew she needed to get over her little crush. Anyways it looked like Alex was having a great time with Mr Golden Boy. Across the bar Alex and Michael were having a conversation about their experience in medical school. Alex was having a nice time, Michael was a nice guy. In fact Michael and her made it complete since in Alexs head. Both were smart, responsible, educated, and had made great names for themselves through their careers. Michael was also not from Gunterville but relocated here after an offer to take over the town's pharmacy. On paper Michael and Alex seemed perfect for eachother but Alex just couldn’t get Tobin out of her head. Alex shook her head and to get Tobin out of her head. So right then and there she decided that she was going to give Michael a chance and move on from whatever it was with Tobin. 

Month later 

Alex was having a great time with Michael. They had gone on a few dates but nothing was established yet. But yet somehow Tobin was still in her head. It probably didn’t help that she saw and hung out with Tobin on almost a daily basis. She was confused though because for a couple weeks after the whole hook up situation happened Tobin seemed to give her the cold shoulder. Tobin had started to talk (more like hooking up) with Laure. Tobin and her were still friends though they hung out alot with Kelley and Christen. Alex is not necessarily sure if Tobin is hanging out with her due to best man obligations to Kelley or if she actually wants to be there. There were no more flirty comments in her direction from Tobin anymore, instead for a couple weeks it was just one word responses from Tobin.

“Hey Tobin!” Alex shouted when Kelley and Christen were headed out the door after the four of them had dinner.

“Whats up doc” Tobin said in not her usual happy tone. 

“Do you think we could talk” Alex asked hesitantly. 

“About” Tobin sighed really not wanting to have this conversation 

“Whats going Tobin” Alex asked carefully “what happened all the sudden I thought we were good” Alex continued. “But then all the sudden you’re barely talking to me and giving me the cold shoulder” 

“I’m not giving you the cold shoulder,” Tobin says. “Look doc I just got a lot going on right now” Tobin says. Which is not a complete lie, she has been busy, she had been working her but off recently having found a new motivation to achieve her goal of getting her own bar. Some of what Alex had told Tobin had kinda hurt. Alex was right they were completely different because Alex was this well respected, responsible, smart, successful doctor and well Tobin, Tobin couldn’t say that about herself. Tobin on the other hand, Tobin was just a bartender from a small town, she hasn’t accomplish really anything in her life, and she really didn’t have anything going for her. Well nothing except that bar that she’d been dreaming of since she was young. So yeah she was still kinda hurt from Alex's comment but those comments also got her thinking about her bar, something she hadn’t thought about in a long time. 

“Oh...okay” is all Alex could say. “So are we okay” she softly asks to Tobin.

Tobin gives a small huff and a smile, knowing that Alex has no clue what she did wrong and that she genuinely seemed to want to make sure Tobin was okay.

“Yeah we’re good” Tobin says in a soft tone looking Alex in the eyes

They stand there for a minute looking at each other with soft eyes. Both of them can’t help but feel the intimacy of the moment. 

They are interrupted when the sound of Alex's phone pulls them out of the moment. Alex lifts her phone up and both of them see Michael’s name and photo and Tobin can’t help but to frown, which Alex can see this time. 

“Um I should probably answer this” Alex says apologetically still looking at Tobin in the eyes 

“Yeah,” Tobin says in a sad sign. “Good-night Christen” Tobin says sadly as she heads out the door before Alex even has time to say good-night back. 

Like she had said before, Alex does really like Michael. They make complete sense together but Alex is coming to the point where she is beginning to accept the fact that she may in fact really like Tobin too. After her talk with Tobin, and having that moment Alex decides, that she’s going to do something she is completely against and let go of the rails and give Tobin a chance. She tells Michael that she does really like him but her heart is in another place. 

And so Alex goes directly from her talk with Michael to Tobin’s that night. Alex knows its late but she hopes that Tobin isn’t asleep. She walks up the creaky wooden steps to Tobin’s house and is about to knock on the door. Right as her hand is about to knock on the door her had retracts quickly when she hears a moan. She waits for second to make sure it wasn’t the wind or anything but to her dismay she hears another moan with a 

“fuck, Tobin, don’t stop” she hears from who she believes is Laure. 

Alex feels sick to her stomach. She knows none of this is Tobin’s fault, in fact Tobin probably doesn’t even realize there is a problem now. She’s the one who turned Tobin down, multiple times in fact. She was the one who called it a one night stand even though she knows Tobin admitted liking her. And now she was the one standing outside Tobins door feeling hurt and sad that she missed her chance with Tobin and also just turned Michael down. Alex walks down the steps and towards her own house with her head hung low. 

Chapter 7

“Why am I so stupid” Tobin says as she walks back to her house. 

“This is for the better, Alex deserves better” Tobin says to make herself feel a little better. “Not like it would last long, she would dump you in a heartbeat” Tobin says as she continues her gloomy walk home. 

“Tobin!” Tobin hears as she is just about to reach her old creaky wooden stairs. 

“Oh hey Laure” Tobin says in a half hearted smile, not really feeling up to chatting with the smiley girl. 

“How are- oh are you okay?” Laure asks sympathetically, not seeing the usual signature smirk on Tobin’s face. 

“Oh yeah, its just been a long day” Tobin says mustering up the ability to put her usual smile on. 

“Oh I’m sorry, I was just going to ask if you could look at my car, its making a super weird noise” Laure says “but nevermind you should get some sleep” Laure says understandingly 

“No no its okay” Tobin says with a normal smile. 

“Are you sure” Laure says with a concerned voice 

“I’m sure” Tobin says with a smile “go pull your car around into my work shed thats where all my tools are” 

Thirty minutes later Tobin had figured out what the problem was and was almost done fixing it. 

“Hey I know you weren’t up to this, but I really appreciate it” Laure says sincerely as she sits on Tobins work bench watching the muscular alpha at work. 

“It's not a problem” Tobin says honestly, as she walks over to Laure and leans against the workbench right next to her. 

“I actually feel a little better,” Tobin says as she gives Laure a little bump in her shoulder. 

“I’m glad” Laure says as she looks Tobin in the eyes, “is there any way I could repay you for your help” she then says seductively. 

Tobin, well Tobin felt like shit when it came to Christen. She knew they had a moment when they talked but golden boy had ruined things as usual. Even though if Alex even gave her a chance she would probably ruin it, since that is what she is best at. Alex would probably dump her immediately. So with that mind set in place Tobin said “fuck it” and stepped in between Laure legs to share a sloppy kissed. One thing led to another and before Tobin knew what was happening Laure was in her bed on all fours moaning her name. 

The next morning Tobin wakes up first as she looks to her side and sees Laure snuggled up next to her. 

“Fuck” Tobin thinks to herself as she slowly rises.

Last night was good and all but the whole time all she could think about was Christen. When she had Laure on all fours all she could imagine was Alex's perfect ass slamming back into her hips, Alex moaning and screaming her name, Alex's back arching, and Alex's tight, wet, pussy clenching around her dick. Honestly the thought of it could make her hard as she shakes her head as she pulls on her pants. She knows it wasn’t fair to Laure but she just couldn’t help herself last night. As she's throwing on her t-shirt Laure begins to wake up. 

“Morning” Laure says with a yawn. “Last night was fun” Laure says 

Tobin chuckles “glad you enjoyed it” Tobin says with a sad smile knowing she was going to need to apologize.

“Tobin I can literally feel the stress coming off your body” Laure says with a laugh “If your worried about hurting my feelings you don’t need to worry, all I wanted was to make you feel a little better since you looked down in the dumps yesterday but still fixed my car” Laure giggles 

Tobin can literally feel her tense shoulders relax as she brings her hand to rub the back of her neck embarrassingly. ‘Haha yeah sorry about that” Tobin chuckles ‘just so you know you did help me feel better” 

“I’m glad,” Laure says as she begins to get dressed. “So do you want to tell me why you were all sad last night” knowing that Tobin won’t tell her but tries anyway 

“Its nothing” Tobin says “do you want anything to eat?” Tobin asks to change the subject 

“No I gotta get going anyways” Laure laughs as she walks out the door “see ya” 

*Couple of weeks later*

Kelley and Christen's wedding was coming up fast. Alex had to put all her Tobin problems in the back of her head as her and Tobin had to work together to put a nice wedding together for their best friends. It was now Alexs turn to give Tobin the cold shoulder and attitude whenever Tobin asked something. Poor Tobin doesn’t even know what she did wrong, Alex knows this to but she can’t help but hear Laure’s moans every time she looks at Tobin or Laure. On top of that it didn’t help that when Christen, Alex, Ali, Julie, and Laure all got together for lunch last week Alex had to listen about how good Tobin fucked Laure. Christen had looked over at Alex being the only one who knew about everything. Alex just gives her a “its okay” look. It did make Alex feel a little better when Laure said it was a one time thing.Laure goes onto tell the group about how Tobin looked super upset and that she was just trying to help. Alex scoffed in her mind “yeah help her feelings by fucking her” Alex thinks in her head but then remembers that her and Tobin’s kinda sorta heart to heart was that night before she had met up with Laure. “Was I the reason Tobin was upset that night?” Alex thinks to herself. Realizing that the whole reason Tobin was upset was because of her giving Tobin a few more brownie points in Alexs book even though she still wasn’t over Tobin sleeping with Laure. 

“Alright Alex what is with the attitude?” Tobin says as she rubs her temple. It was two days before the wedding and Alex had given Tobin attitude the whole time they had been setting up for the wedding that week. “Look I thought we were cool after our talk Tobin said to Christen. 

“We are,” Alex says in an annoyed tone. “What the heck?” Alex says while she stares at her phone “there is supposed to be a major storm on the day of the wedding” Alex says in an irritated tone having just spent the last week setting up for an outdoor wedding. Tobin sees the tension in Alex's shoulders and decides to drop it for now. “Look, we can just set it all up in the barn, Kelley and Christen said that would be fine too” Tobin says softly, really not wanting the girl to snap at her. Alex agrees and they hurriedly try to move everything into the barn in the next two days. 

The day of the wedding finally arrived. That morning Tobin was on her way to get the cake when Alex stopped her. “I’m coming with you to make sure you get the right cake” Alex says in a tone that Tobin wasn’t going to argue with. It was already raining heavily as Alex and Tobin drove 30 mins to get the wedding cake. They had finally got the cake when the wind and rain began to pick up. 

“We gotta turn off and get off the road” Tobin says “if not we are going to get into an accident, and that tree is blocking the road” 

“Are you for real Tobin? The wedding is going to begin in 4 hours we have the cake, we aren’t dressed for the wedding, and we are still a good half hour out with this storm”. Alex says with an attitude 

Right as Tobin was about to respond a large tree limb landed on the hood of the car. “Yep we are pulling over now, when I say go make a run for that barn” Tobin instructs as she whips off the road. Alex doesn’ argue knowing that Tobin was right 

When they get into the barn Alex immediately calls Christen and tells her the situation 

“Alex it is completely okay” Christen assures her “just make sure you and Tobin keep safe during till the storm blows over” Christen says in a worried tone “maybe you guys can use this time to actually talk...okay bye be safe” Christen slides in before she hangs up. 

Alex and Tobin spend the next fifteen minutes not saying a word to each other. 

“I can literally feel your negativity coming off of you” Tobin states as Alex paces back and forth. “What did I do that made you so mad at me” Tobin honestly asks. That is when Alex just couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Oh I don’t know maybe its because right after we go have a heart to heart moment you go off and sleep with Laure” Alex says in an irritated tone 

Tobin looks at Alex with wide eyes having no idea she knew that her and Laure fucked. “Wait you knew…never mind that isn’t even the point. The point is Why does that even matter doc, huh, you're the one who left our little moment to go run off with golden boy Michael” Tobin responds just as irritated. 

“I “ran off” to Michael to end things Tobin” Alex finally says still angry

“Wait what, you ended things with golden boy” Tobin says in a confused tone 

“Yes Tobin, look at that night after we slept together I know I said some things” Alex says just letting it all out on the line. “Look Tobin it is not like I haven’t thought about having a relationship with you’ Alex begins “but even you admitted that we wouldn’t work out, so what's the point if it's just going to fail” Alex asks as she looks at Tobin. 

“Doc I’m not asking you to marry me or nothin” Tobin says in a small chuckle “But I know there's something here, there is something between us, so why not go for it?” Tobin sincerely says with a small smile. 

Alex smiles back at Tobin as they look each other in the eye. Just as they begin to lean in there is a honk from outside the barn. They both jump back and walk to the door. 

“Christen sent me!” Zach called from his car. Tobin and him were able to get the tree moved that was blocking the road, the rain and wind had settled down finally as they all rushed to their houses to get changed for the wedding. Luckily they make it with fifteen minutes to spare till the wedding starts. An hour later Christen was now Mrs O’hara and they were all partying on the makeshift dance floor till early in the morning. 

When Christen and Kelley sneak out of the wedding reception the crowds begin to trickle out. Tobin and Alex began to walk to their homes together. They stop where the pathways split to their own separate homes. 

“Goodnight Tobin” Alex says softly as she pecks Tobin on the cheek

“Goodnight Christen” Tobin says sweetly as she watches Alex go in her front door. 

Tobin smiles to herself as she walks back to her own house. 

Tobin is just beginning to take her tuxedo jacket off when her power goes off all the sudden. Tobin smirks to herself knowing full well what was happening. She heads out her front doors, down the creaky steps, to Alexs house. 

Alex at this time really wasn’t ready for their night to be over. Tobin had repeatedly told her to stop using her fancy coffee machine since it blew the power box every time. With a smirk she grabs a mug and puts it under the nozzle of the coffee machine and turns on. She peaks out the blinds as she watches the power go out in Tobin’s house. 

Alex quickly goes to the mirror to make sure her makeup and hair looks fine when she hears a knock on her door. Knowing full well who it was she walks to the door and opens it. 

She is immediately met with Tobin who pushes her way into Alex's house and kicks the door closed as she slowly backs Alex up to the wall with dark pupils and begins to kiss her passionately. Alex gasps in surprise but quickly kisses back with the same passion as Tobin. Tobin has Alex pinned up against the wall slowly kissing Alex as her hands move from Alexs waist slowly to Alexs ass as she gives it a squeeze. Alex moans in response as she wraps her arms around Tobins neck to pull Tobin closer. Tobin’s mouth little by little moves from Alex's lips to her neck as she begins to bite and suck on Alex's neck.

“Oh god” Alex moans from the sensation of Tobins mouth on her neck. She feels Tobins hands give her ass another squeeze before the move to the back of Alex's thighs as she slowly picks Alex up, still keeping her pinned to the wall. Alex lets out a groan as she feels Tobins dick pressed up against her center, knowing that the only thing between was her soaking thong and Tobins pants and trunks. The thought of that made Alex hot and she needed to feel Tobin’s skin on her. With Tobins mouth still attached to her neck she reaches in between them and begins to unbutton Tobins dress shirt, as they had lost the tuxedo jacket a while ago. Tobins throws the shirt off and Alex immediately pulls Tobin back into her moaning at the sensation of feelings Tobins warm skin against her as she runs her hands down the hard abs. Tobin slowly sets Alex down and quickly turns her around so Alex is facing the wall. 

“Can I take this off” Tobin huskily says between kisses to the back of Alexs neck. Her hand hovering over the zipper of Alexs dress. Alex's mind is so turned on that all she can do is give Tobin a nod. Tobin slowly unzips Alexs dress taking in every inch of Alex something she hadn’t done the first time. The dress falls and Alex steps out of it and kicks it to the side. Still turned around Alex bends her neck bringing a hand behind Tobins head for a kiss. Tobin presses her now hard dick into Alexs back. Alex brings it upon herself to spin around now facing Tobin. They look at each other for a moment before going back to kissing. Tobin picks her up again and begins to walk to the bed. 

Tobin gently lays Alex down and gets to work on her neck. Tobins hand moves around to Alexs back as she pulls back to look at Christen. Alex nods as she feels Tobin unhook her bra. Tobins tongue glides down from Alexs neck to her nipples as she takes one into her mouth. She slowly swirls her tongue around looking up at Alex who whimpers from the intimate look Tobins giving her and arches her back pushing more into Tobin’s mouth. Tobin moves to the other nipple as her hand comes to massage the one she had just sucked. Just when Alex thought it couldn’t get any better their cores meet as Tobin begins a painfully slow grind into Alex bumping into her clit every so often. 

“Ohh Tobin, I” Alex whimpers out “I need more”

“You're so beautiful, such a good girl” Tobin husks out into her neck as she brings her fingers to slowly pull Alexs ruined thong off of her hips. Once the thong is off Alex reaches between the and begins to undo Tobins belt wanting to feel more of Tobin on her. Tobin gets the message and stands up and begins to take her pants and trunks off. Once undressed Tobin just stares at Christen. 

“Tobin” Alex whispers, becoming a little self-conscious since she is completely exposed and Tobin was just stair. That breaks Tobin out of her stare “What is it?” Tobin says with a hooded eye. 

“Your staring” Alex says in a quiet tone. 

Sliding a condom on Tobin groans “You're so beautiful” as she slips between Alexs spread legs to give her a kiss. “So sexy,” Tobin says as Alex welcomes her tongue into her mouth. Tobin starts a painfully slow grind again as her member falls between Alex's folds. They both groan out in pleasure as Tobin continues to slide through Alex's wet folds hitting her clit every so often. 

“Tobin” Alex moans out “I need-” she says as she closes her eyes feeling like she is in heaven. 

“What do you need” Tobin asks in a deep voice wanting to tease Alex a little more

“I need you” Alex moans out 

“What do you want me to do?” Tobin asks as she slide her dick through Alex's wetness cause Alex to keen and whine uncontrollably. 

“Inside”is all Alex's brain can come up with “fuck me” she continues to beg 

Tobin decided she had endured enough teasing and was already nice and slick from grinding into Alexs wetness as she lined her head up to Alexs wet entrance. Tobin looks Alex in the eyes and Alex nods. Tobin slowly thrusts into Alex holding her position so Alex could get use to her size

“oh…..god .. that's” Alex incoherently moans as she is filled up with Tobins members. 

Tobin begins a slow rhythm sliding into and out of Alexs wet pussy. 

“Fuck you feel good” Tobin groans out as she begins to pick up her pace. “So tight, such a good girl” Tobin says 

“Ohhhhh” Alex moans with her mouth in a perfect O shape. Tobin picks up the pace as she sucks by Alex's ear. Alex's back is arching off the bed as her hips try to meet Tobins. 

“I’m close”. Alex says feeling herself begin to tense”.

Tobin pulls out momentary causing Alex to whimper. Tobin takes Alexs legs and brings the bends of Alexs knee to the locks of her arms opening up Alex even wider. 

“Tobin!” Alex screams out as Tobin hits a pleasure point inside her. Tobin continues to hit that spot until Alex is screaming her name out in pleasure. Alex's orgasm hit hard as she clenches around Tobins member crying out in pleasure. Tobins thrusts begin to become uneven as her orgasm hits as she brings her face to Alexs neck as she groans. 

Tobin collapses onto Alex as both of their breathing begins to even out.

“Fuck that was good” Tobin says as she slowly pulls out of Alex and giving her a kiss. 

“yeah “ is all Alex can say, still trying to come down from her ecstasy. 

Tobin rolls off of Alex and slips the condom off while Alex turns onto her side to face Tobin. “So” Alex says as she looks at Tobin “this isn’t like a temporary thing or a one night stand” Alex asks honestly not knowing what it was.

“Its not a one night stand to me, is it to you?” Tobin asks with a frown really not wanting to go through a part two of last time. 

Alex shakes her head no “no it isn’t to me, I really like you Tobin” Alex says with a smile

“I really like you too” Tobin says back as she begins to kiss Alex again.

“Mhmm” Alex sigh as she brings her hand down to stroke Tobins length “someones ready to go again” Alex says 

Tobin groans as Alex strokes the full length of her member. Alex grabs another condom and teasingly slides it onto Tobin. Tobin on the other hand was having none of that as she flips Alex onto her back and begins to suck on Alexs perky nipples again. All Alex can do is moan. Alex whines as she feels Tobins mouth leave her breasts. Alex wraps her legs around Tobin’s waist pulling her closer.  
Tobin is su  
rprised when Alex flips them over so Alex was straddling her . Alex begins to grind into Tobins lap, determined to take charge this round. “No touching, I wanna ride you” Alex says seductively as she run’s Tobin’s dick through her wetness again and slowly take an inch of Tobin. All Tobin can do is groan as she watches Alex take her inch by inch. Tobin widens her legs to allow Alex to take her easier. Alex begins to slam down on to Tobins dicks. The headboard is beginning to bang into the wall and without hesitation Tobin moves her hands to Alexs ass. Alex moans and whimpers as she feels Tobin’s hands on her ass spreading her even wider. 

When Tobin begins to suck on the sensitive part of her neck, that is when Alex loses control. Tobin moves Alex so instead of Alexs legs holding her up, her legs are wrapped around Tobins waist. 

“Fuck you’re deep” Alex cries out in pleasure as she bounces in Tobins lap. The room is filled with the sound of Alexs moans and skin slapping together as Tobin meets Alexs bounces with a strong thrust. Tobin swears she’s never seen anything as hot as watching Alex bounce in her lap taking her full length, watching herself slide in and out of Alex, and Alex moaning. 

“Fuck your so tight” Tobin groans “so fucking sexy” Tobin says as she fastens her pace. 

Alex whimpers at Tobin’s words and Tobin feels Alex begin to tighten around her. Don’t cum yet Tobin huskily says. Alex whines as she is so close but tries to hold up. 

“Open your eyes” Tobin demands “I want you looking me in the eyes when you scream my name and squirt all over my dick” Tobin says hotly

The mix of Tobins voice, words, and intense look causes Alex to tighten around Tobins length. Her arms wrap around Tobins neck tightly as she moans Tobins name out in pleasure for what has to be like the fiftieth time that night. 

Tobins shoots a load in the condom that is deep inside Christen. As Tobin groans into Alexs neck in pleasure into Alex's neck as her arms are wrapped around Alex's waist when she feels Alexs legs tighten and Alexs pussy clench and juices slide down her dick. 

“God that's good” Alex moans out as Tobins hips slowly come to a stop. 

Tobin flips them over and gives Alex a kiss before she slowly moves down and begins to lap up Alexs juices. Alex squirms as she had yet to come down from her last high.

“Fuck Tobin” Alex moans out as her third orgasm hits her. 

Tobin crawls back up to her and kisses her and Alex can taste her from Tobin’s tongue and moans. 

“I don’t think I can take it anymore” Alex says as her breathing begins to even out. 

“I wore you out, didn't I” Tobin says with a proud smirk. 

Alex rolls her eyes as she cuddles into Tobins chest. 

“Whatever” Alex says in an annoyed tone with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic so hopefully it doesn't suck. I have the exact same story but preath called good ole southern loving . Also I don't edit so there is going to be mistakes


End file.
